What the Hell just Happened?
by Kuro-Ookami-Inu
Summary: REMOVING AND EDITING! I was asked to make it into a story so i am.


**What the hell just happened?**

Status: Cross over- Was a one Shot. (Requested to make a story)

Inuyasha/ Naruto.

Don't Own Anything. DUH!

Let see….err…Mild Language

Oh I should probably put this up.

Itachi and Kagome are Married so Sasuke is an brother-in-law, Kagome ADOPTED Naruto as a little brother (since she is older) Much to the clans distaste but she had made it a deal to them _AND_ about it, it was either accept Naruto as her brother and deal with it or no wedding is _**EVER**_ going to happen (and she did mean _EVER_)

ITACHI UCHIHA! A young and _very_ angry voice suddenly rang through Konoha, the said Uchiha froze believing that he got caught reading Icha Icha Paradise or was half-jokily flirting with one of his many fan girls, and well because in all honestly he _knew_ who _that_ voice belonged to, 'shit' he mutters it was silent for several moments before all hell broke loose

Kindly denying the invitation to go out, he turns to make a run for it when all of a sudden….

"YOU JERK! SIT BOY!"

(BOOM)

The cursed (as he calls it) subjugation beads took full affect and next thing you know _**THE**_ Itachi Uchiha _Prodigy_ of the Uchiha clan was slammed faced down into the dirt in front of _all_ his fan girls who were gaping at him with the look of absolute horror on their faces.

At that very moment Naruto _AND_ Sasuke happened to come across Itachi at the wrong moment and Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, and a loud and I do mean _loud_ BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA rang through Konoha, Sasuke _tried_ but failed at containing his but in the end ending up laughing with Naruto,

Naruto was having a hard time breathing from laughing so much, he couldn't believe he just witness something like this! (Well truth to be told he had seen it before but it was at the compound not actually in public and with so many of the fan girls and other citizens around)

Naruto then says "…that…was the…funniest thing I have EVER saw! BELIEVE IT! Sasuke agreed though, not one to say things out loud but maybe just this once, he smirks and says "wait till I tell father" the two continued to laugh at the mirror thought of it, I mean who wouldn't? The _**PRODIGY**_ of the Uchiha clan just had his faced smashed in the ground, it was by far the funniest thing he has _ever_ seen.

But it appeared that Karma wasn't choosing favorites today the one who was responsible for making him eat dirt heard the two laughing, what they didn't know is that they are about to suffer the same fate she takes a deep breath and yells with so much venom it could make a seasoned warrior run for the hills

'NARUTO UZUMAKI!'

'SASUKE UCHIHA!'

They both froze "shit" they squeak out and just like what happened to Itachi all hell broke loose

"YOU ASSHOLES! SIT BOY"

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

All three of them were now in their own holes moaning in pain, even though the spell had worn off they all decided it would be best if they _didn't_ move, _especially_ Itachi considering he just ate dirt _twice._

Naruto decided to be the brave one and whispers loudly "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke moans in pain and says "who the hell knows?! And what the fuck Itachi, what did you do to Kagome _this_ time?"

Naruto gasps and says "_this_ time? What do you mean _this_ time?" it was silent for several moments before Itachi says quietly "I didn't do anything dobe! Well….unless you count…" he trails off not able to finish what he was saying

"Damn it Itachi what in the hell did you do to_ MY_ sister?!" Naruto yells it was silent again and Naruto being Naruto couldn't help _but_ to fidget and then he let out a roar of "TEME! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT _NOW_…THE _MOMENT_ I GET OUT OF THIS HOLE I AM GOING TO PLUMMET _YOU_ INTO ANOTHER ONE DO _YOU_ HEAR MEEEEEEEE!"

Because of his anger Naruto forgot about everyone around them and pretty much everyone ran away from the half way underground blonde the moment he let out that terrifying roar, so in the end no one saw Itachi flinch which in a way saved a bit of pride that was left, Sasuke just let out a annoyed sigh and then mumbled "here we go again…"

"TEME!"

"FINE!" Itachi says in a roar, _finally_ able to poke his head out of the hole he says with a hiss "Kagome's Pregnant are you _HAPPY_ now?!"

"Huh?...that's your…w-wait WHAT?!" Naruto finishes with a shriek that could rival Sakura and Ino (younger)

Sasuke just rolls his eyes and thinks "let's see….3…2…1..." the moment he thinks '1'

Naruto lets out a howl of laughter and says "y-you…actually…got…laid?! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Itachi felt his face heat up and lets out a low hiss of "shut up!"

"No way! And servers you right! For what you did!" Naruto says with an angry hiss, Itachi drops his head in shame at the mention of well…_that_.

***-*-*-*-*FLASH BACK-several years ago (5-6 years or so)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

As you all know, the inu-tachi killed Naraku, Kagome made a wish to make the jewel disappear and then was forcibly sent to Naruto's world blah blah blah

Anyways back to what I was saying, Kagome was reborn into the ninja world grew up and as the years went by many males saw how beautiful Kagome was becoming and of course the famous "fan-boys" began, Naruto and Kagome would _always_ hangout and the fan boys and non-fan boys would get jealous that was until a certain pink hair banshee asked why she was hanging out with such a loser

And well Kagome being ill-tempered lost her temper (thanks to all the time she spent with Inuyasha, it rubbed off on her) and told her off and then told her that Naruto wasn't a loser, and that the loser was her and for her information Naruto was her brother and to go stuff it where the sun don't shine, that however had it's good and bad, the good is when most of her "fan club"

Decreased by well a _lot_ which to her enjoyment, the bad? ...people started treating her like Naruto at first it bothered her and then she thought of all the stuff Inuyasha said/ did to her and then it didn't bother her anymore because if you can live _and_ travel with a half demon with the temper of a pea then well you can _literally_ deal with _anything_ and I mean _literally __**anything**_.

When people started bad talking about her and Naruto she just ignored it and held her head high and then would always say "yeah? Well tough shit, when life gives you lemons you squeeze it and drain away all assholes that are in it" It was an everyday thing.

She had graduated the academy a bit before team 7 (so she graduated when neji did, she is a year older then team 7) her skills from her previous adventure came in handy and so she became a ANBU even though the Hokage (Sarutobi) said that she would be good as a medic nin but in all honestly Kagome was tired of being _just_ a healer she wanted an _adventure_ so they made a deal that she would be both, which after many missions came in real handy.

As you all know Sarutobi dies when Orochimaru invades Konoha and then Tsunade takes over blah blah blah, Tsunade was surprised that Kagome was both an ANBU and a Healer, Kagome told her story like she had before hand and blah blah (I'm sure you can guess the whole "I fell in the well at 15 story)

Itachi had heard of a kunoichi (female ninja) that was very skilled in the arts of not only healing but is an ANBU as well, and of course that pipe his interest and that is how it all started. Because I don't know if anyone noticed but I don't think there is EVER a female ANBU, well maybe there is but I guess I never noticed.

(Remember the massacre **NEVER HAPPENED**!)

So as the story goes he watches her, amazed by her skills and then finally meets her asks her out then as times goes she meets the family and then he asks for permission to marry her, Fugaku agrees Naruto doesn't but its Kagome's choice so he is happy, however that doesn't mean he didn't do a few tricks now and then on them considering they are _family_ now through Kagome. So they got married.

So because Itachi is an ANBU he had to go on dangerous missions and all that good stuff (yeah right) anyways Tsunade had sent Itachi on a mission it was going to be two weeks or so and so it begins.

He finished his mission early went to an inn and well… made the biggest mistake in his life yeah that's right Itachi Uchiha got himself laid with a well-known whore and not only that but she got pregnant as well, and well the moment he realized his mistake he left and made his way back to Konoha reported his mission and returned to the Uchiha compound, guilt and horror filled him, it was so bad that he couldn't even look at Kagome without showing shame, regret, and guilt

Kagome being Kagome automatically knew _something_ had happened because every time Inuyasha did something like go see Kiky-ho he wore the same expression her husband was wearing right now, deciding that she didn't even want to know not at least right now because she had a feeling she would regret it…

Oh boy… she was right she did.


End file.
